


Portrait Musings

by siriusenthusiast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusenthusiast/pseuds/siriusenthusiast
Summary: Quick Lily x James one-shot. Post-gryffindor quidditch win. Enjoy x
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 14





	Portrait Musings

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own Harry Potter, I just adore it. Also, credit to Jewels5 aka the OG JamesxLily writer for Lily's nickname

“So, man of the hour… Shouldn’t you be in there celebrating your ingenious quidditch victory?”

James looked back at an inquiring Lily. He was sitting on the steps outside the common room, purposely removing himself from the chaos that was the Gryffindor post-match party.

“Brilliant, wasn’t it?”

“You’re avoiding my question.” She sat down beside him. “Why are you skiving off the party?”

“I could ask you the same, Evans” he quipped back.

“Evans, now is it? I thought we were at least attempting to be friends. As for the party, you know I’ve never been much of a… hooligan.”

James looked at her in mock disbelief. “Are you implying that I’m a hooligan? I’m hurt, Snaps.”

Lily bit back a smile. “We’re not friendly enough for nicknames, Potter. And considering the company you keep, I think you would qualify as a hooligan.”

“Oh, don’t be so harsh on Peter, he’s really a sweetheart once you get to know him.”

She turned to face him now. “You’re still not answering my question.” 

James was quiet for a moment. “I guess… I mean it feels wrong, doesn’t it? Celebrating… with everything that’s going on.”

Lily was thoughtful for a second before replying. “I disagree.”

“Shocking.” James deadpanned.

“No, hear me out” she continued “I know it seems kind of pointless, celebrating a school quidditch match when people are out there risking their lives. But this is when we need it the most, right? Soon enough, we’ll be out there. I mean, I surely intend to be, and there won’t be time for this sort of thing. So, we might as well take advantage now.” She finished and looked a little embarrassed. Maybe because this was James Potter and she was comforting him, of all people. And she had meant every word of it.

After a sufficiently awkward pause, James spoke up. “I never thought of it that way.”

“Well, that’s what I think, at least. I better go back in there… who knows what state of consciousness Marlene is in right now.” She got up to make her way back into the common room.

“Lily,” She paused and turned to look at him expectantly. “I’ll be there too.” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ll be there with you, fighting. Out there.”

A wave of emotions passed over Lily’s face, but she quickly composed herself.

“I know you will, Potter.”

And with a last curious look at the boy sitting in front of her, she vanished into the portrait hole.


End file.
